Sans peur
by yuki-604
Summary: Mikasa était une personne forte, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne craignait personne, et peu de choses l'effrayait. Et pourtant, comme en tout être humain, il y avait une peur profonde en elle, qu'elle se savait incapable de combler.


Mikasa n'avait jamais peur. La peur, c'était bon pour les faibles, ceux qui n'avaient pas la force de se protéger de tous les dangers de ce monde. La peur était néfaste à l'homme, elle réveillait le pire en lui. Un homme acculé ne pensait plus qu'à sauver sa peau, et toute les questions d'honneur et de dignité disparaissaient, occultée par la peur, cette terreur viscérale qu'inspirait la crainte de la mort, l'effroi devant l'inconnu qu'apportait ce simple mot : La mort. Cette mort qui était le plus souvent apportée par le pire fléau qu'ai connu l'humanité, les Titans.

Mais Mikasa ne craignait pas les Titans, ou très peu. Elle se savait de taille à les affronter. Pas en grand nombre, certes, mais à moins d'être idiot ou particulièrement malchanceux, on évitait les regroupements de Titans. La peur était un obstacle à l'objectif ambitieux qu'elle s'était fixé, protéger Eren envers et contre tout, elle avait donc bannie la peur en laissant exploser son potentiel de combattante, et en se construisant des nerfs d'acier. Jamais elle ne perdait son sang-froid, jamais elle ne laissait la peur l'envahir. La panique, la perte de contrôle face aux titans, était en grande partie responsable des défaites de l'Homme. Devant cette force qui les dépassaient, la plupart perdaient la tête et, avec, leur capacités d'analyse. Ils cessaient de réfléchir, et s'en était alors fini d'eux, car ils renonçaient, ne cherchaient même plus de stratégie pour s'en sortir.

Mikasa craignait la mort des autres, notamment d'Eren, et cela réveillait en elle des instincts combatifs et multipliaient ses forces. Elle ne craignait pas sa propre mort, si cela permettait à Eren de survivre.

Une fois seulement, elle avait baissé les bras. Croyant Eren mort, elle avait lâchement abandonné la vie. Ce qui était stupide. Même maintenant, elle s'en voulait toujours de cet accès de faiblesse, de cette lâcheté impardonnable. Heureusement que Eren n'en avait jamais rien su, elle n'aurait plus osé le regarder en face ! En revanche, la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Armin lui avait annoncé le destin de leur ami, et qu'elle s'était empressée d'enfouir de crainte de devenir folle de douleur, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais revivre une telle situation et, depuis, la détermination féroce qu'elle manifestait pour garder Eren en vie, tâche ardue au demeurant, n'avait fait que s'amplifier.

Mikasa se savait forte. Plus forte que la plupart de ses camarades, si ce n'était la meilleure. Ses incroyables talents étaient enviés parmi les jeunes recrues et, même parmi l'élite, elle attirait l'attention par sa force hors du commun. Seul le gnome, Rivaille, pouvait se prétendre son égal. Elle devait bien l'admettre, il l'avait plus d'une fois stupéfiée par sa rapidité et son agilité. L'aisance avec laquelle il manœuvrait l'équipement tridimensionnel l'impressionnait. Il était probablement bien meilleur qu'elle, bien qu'elle peine à l'admettre, mais cela la rassurait de savoir Eren entre de si bonnes mains.

Tous ses talents, Mikasa les mettait au service d'Eren. Peu lui importait qu'il soit capable de se transformer en Titan, qu'il soit sans doute l'espoir de l'humanité. Elle, c'était l'individu qu'elle souhaitait protéger. Le fait que Eren soit si surveillé lui facilitait juste la tâche de le garder en vie, puisque tout le monde la soutenait dans ce but.

Elle était capable de tout pour lui. Elle pouvait le protéger, elle en avait les moyens. Elle avait la force de tuer les Titans, elle pouvait donc lui sauver la vie. Elle pouvait le protéger de tous ceux qui se dressait contre lui. Elle se serait opposée à l'Humanité entière même, s'il l'avait fallu. Elle pouvait même le protéger de lui-même, de son caractère impulsif qui lui attirait si souvent des ennuis quand ils étaient enfants.

Cependant, elle était forcée d'admettre qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre la cruauté de la vie. Toute sa force lui était inutile contre le désespoir et la terreur que ce monde faisait naître dans les yeux verts si aimé, mais qui s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus souvent. Et cela la terrifiait.


End file.
